Theoretically possible
by Akatsuki's Bitch
Summary: After Marie's little brother created a hole in the space-time continuum leading to another universe , he gets sucked up and Akatsuki members get thrown out. She tries to figure out how to send them back, but that might take a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers. This is my first Akatsuki-show-up-in-our-world fanfic. But I'm going to do it different than most people. This Fanfic is going to be more scientifically. With terms of Physics, chemistry and math. I'm going to use those terms as far as my knowledge goes. I'll try to make this story as realistic as possible. So I'm sorry but no sugar-high, jumpy girls with only little brain activity. No it will be about a Mathematician student reacting like a human towards the fact that supernatural killers from another universe are in her house.**

**So expect crazy plot twists and deaths. This story is the National Geographic from fanfiction. ( Not really , I don't have as much information as NG) **

**And I've got a beta reader, so she is correcting the grammar in my story. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto , only my OC.**

* * *

><p>Marie growled in irritation as she listened to her little brother's nagging. It was like any other normal Friday afternoon, she and her little brother were sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza and waiting for her friend to come waltzing into the room with some kind of story. And after that Marie and Pamela would watch TV and Isaac would go to his own personal research lab in the basement. Their father, Xavier Harris was a theoretical physicist, conducting string theory research and had built the lab for his son just before he left to travel around the world.<p>

"Milevá, you have to do something about Pamela!" The fifteen year old genius whined. Isaac Stephen Harris was her little brother, who obviously had inherited all the dominant genes from both their mother and father. He was what one calls an 'idiot savant.'

"Isaac, I'd truthfully appreciate it if you'd call me by my first name. Like everyone does."

Isaac shook his head. "I'd rather call you Milevá, and you should humbly respect the fact that mother and father named you after Albert Einstein's wife!"

"I'd rather have respect for the fact that they named me after Marie Skłodowska-Curie**, **a physicist and chemist famous for her pioneering research on radioactivity. She was the first person honored with two Nobel Prizes, in physics _and_ chemistry." Marie ranted trying to get her little brother to stop nagging about the fact that women should be in the kitchen supporting their husbands in their research. Yes, this conversation was going the way it always went. Arguing with Isaac about women's right was truly a defeat in of itself.

"And I'm not calling you Stephen either, am I?" Isaac made his usual thinking sound and slowly stroked his chin with his index-finger.

"I suppose you're not, but you could've! It's like Isaac Newton himself said, 'To every action there is always opposed an equal reaction.'My action is that I'm refusing to call you by your first name. So, theoretically speaking, you should react by calling me by my second name as well. Not that it would bother _me_, I'm proud about the fact that our parents named me after both Isaac Newton _and_ Stephen Hawking." Marie sighed and took a bite of her pizza slice. She didn't really feel like going into a deep conversation with her brother. He outsmarted her way too easily.

But she went ahead anyways. At this point she was in charge of taking care of Isaac, and she had to admit he deserved some attention too.

"Explain to me, why would I call you by your second name too? Revenge is not really in my nature." Marie replied with her mouth half full.

"At first I thought so too, but at some point in my thirteenth year I suddenly started to show slight interest in human behavior. So, I observed you closely for a while." Marie sighed and mentally face palmed. She really didn't know why but she had the feeling that this conversation was heading to the point where she would have slight, minuscule urges to strangle Isaac.

"It's obvious that you genuinely have _somewhat _of a kind nature. But, like every human, you have a tremendous desire for revenge. Even if it's at the risk of hurting yourself." Marie looked confused at her little brother.

"Explain further." She muttered, waving her hands as a sign for him to go on. Isaac always had the urge to stop between speeches to see whether people were still following him or not.

"For example, let's use Pamela. She obviously has a Narcissistic personality disorder, even though she denies it. She always belittles you, and makes insensitive comments about anything she feels like. And, as revenge, you make sarcastic comments at a level that she could never ever understand. Even though you do it unconsciously." Marie chuckled slightly at her brother's theory. It's true that she uses insulting comments at a higher level than what Pamela would understand, but it's absolutely not unconsciously. It's really not!

"Oh, and I had something to say, before we started this little insignificant conversation. I was about to tell you that you had to do something about that woman that had fallen down a couple of branches in the evolutionary tree." Isaac muttered inflated.

"Interesting insult you chose there." Marie said, laughing. Her brother was sure creative when it came to little innocent insults.

"She's interfering with my sleep, she's interfering with my school work _and_ she's interfering with my research . . . and if I had another significant aspect of my life, I'm sure she'd be interfering with that too!" He sounded close to despair, even though Marie knew it was almost impossible for him to become desperate in any kind of situation. Isaac was definitely a Homo Universalis; he was extremely intelligent in any kind of subject. Well, almost anything, he utterly failed at any kind of physical exercise. And his social skills were beyond terrible.

Suddenly the kitchen door was roughly thrown open and Pamela waltzed into the room, swinging her hair back sensually, blinking and smiling. Pamela was a person with some rather obvious traits. This current attitude was a typical way for her to act after she had sex. Pamela was like an open book to the little genius and his big – And not quite as genius- sister.

"Pamela, I realize that you are currently at the mercy of your primitive biological urges. But, could you please consider behaving in a way that does not show you just had _coïtus." _Isaac muttered extremely awkwardly. Pamela just blinked inattentively and sat down next to her geeky friend.

"And, as the IQ in this room has just dropped 100 points, I am heading to the basement where I am going to proceed with my experiment. Do not try to disturb me due to your boredom, because if you try, I will be forced to experiment with my death ray." And with those words he walked down the stairs into the basement to proceed with his experiment. He was trying to create an opening in the space-time continuum to another multiverse.

"I don't even want to hear about it!" Marie mumbled indifferently while walking towards the living room and dropping herself on the couch.

"But . . . I really wanted to chat about what happened. Even though you can't talk about it because you never had that kind of experience." Pamela replied, jumpy and ecstatic. Marie sighed and turned on the TV. She was lucky because Pamela was the kind of person that got distracted very easily. The main reason why they were friends was because of Pamela's personality. Marie's mother is a neuroscientist as well as a psychiatrist, and when Pamela, her mother, and her very old and very rich stepfather moved in the house across the street, Marie's mother got intrigued with Pamela's behavior. So she did several tests and scans on the poor girl. Marie and Pamela got to hang out so much that they eventually became friends. Evelyn Harris is a person with annoying, neurotically strict speech patterns, lack of social conventions, and attention to detail.

"I think it's about to storm." Pamela muttered. Marie shrugged and kept watching the TV-show 'Numb3rs'.

"I couldn't care less." she replied silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read this , I hope you liked it. This is only the first chapter , so it's an introduction of the characters. <strong>

**Please review , be honest , give me feedback and I'll gladly take your advice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marie hadn't really been paying any attention to the sudden change of weather, but that had changed. She pushed herself up, leaving her warm spot on the comfortable couch and placed herself next to her friend.

Marie frowned slightly. Pamela was usually a vivacious person, but right now she was quiet and looked bewildered. Both their eyes were gazing intensely at the sky, both for obviously different reasons. The previously flawless and calm sky had turned an ominous dark grey, and there were threateningly dark clouds swirling and colliding in vast humid pile-ups. Marie even noticed the change in wind directions. At one point the trees and leaves were moving north, and a mere second later the wind blew them south.

These kinds of things were normal when there was a thunderstorm coming, but Marie suddenly noticed something odd. In the front garden of her house, leaves were thrown south and north at the same time. Like the northern wind and the southern wind were clashing with each other. And it only happened right in front of their house, only a few feet away everything was the way it was supposed to be. At a certain point, she started to wonder if it was her brother causing these odd natural phenomena. But she shrugged it off. There was no way it was her brother doing this.

A few minutes later they were able to hear a distant sound of thunder. Pamela shrieked. Her facial expression was different. She looked terrified and her chest was going up and down very quickly.

"I see. You suffer from astraphobia." Marie said.

"I'm suffering from a-what?" Pamela replied whispering, as if she was scared the sound of her voice would trigger lightning.

"Astraphobia. The irrational fear of lightning and thunder." Marie explained, grinning. Pamela didn't reply and kept staring intensely at the sky.

"How would you know?" she suddenly muttered. Marie smiled and looked at Pamela. "Well, you're obviously feeling anxious!" Marie took Pamela's arm and held it up. "You're trembling." Marie passed a hand over Pamela's forehead "And you're sweating."

She felt Pamela's pulse. "And your heart is beating rapidly." The tone in Marie's voice sounded arrogant and defiant.

"You should get some help! In extreme cases, astraphobia can lead to agoraphobia, the fear of leaving the home. And I assume you don't want to stay in your house forever." Marie's voice didn't contain even the slightest hint of sympathy. Marie and Isaac both had a general lack of empathy and humility.

"Shut up!" Pamela cried in a pathetic, whimpering way.

"Pammy, don't worry! Lightning is just an atmospheric electrostatic discharge accompanied by thunder, which typically occurs during thunderstorms!" Marie grinned.

"You're not helping!' Pamela screamed. She possessed a certain similarity with dogs. When dogs are driven into a corner and are feeling threatened, they usually bite or attack, and they mostly show extremely aggressive behaviors. When Pamela was mocked in a situation where she was anxious and uptight, she showed the same kind of behavior.

Suddenly lighting flashed, skeletal fingers of incandescence reaching down to strike the earth. Well, to be more exact, the lightning struck down on the house. Pamela screamed and grabbed Marie's arm, digging her long nails into her bare skin. Some of the nails went right through the flesh. Little drops of blood started trailing out and Marie bit her lip. The fake acrylic nails digging into her bare skin hurt badly.

"Please . . . let . . . go!" She hissed. When Pamela noticed what she was doing, she let go and whipped the blood off on Marie's oversized white tank top. Marie glared at her friend, mentally cursing her. Suddenly both of them heard screeching and resonating sounds coming from the basement. Marie acted immediately. She ran towards the door, she ran as fast as she could down the stairs but stopped when she found out what was going on downstairs. She didn't even notice the anxious screaming and squealing sounds coming from Pamela who had caught up with her.

"What the hell is that? " Pamela screeched. There, they both stood, frozen to the ground, staring at an immense black hole in the old brick wall.

"A black hole, I think!" Marie screamed back. It was hard to hear each other. Black holes are objects so massive and dense that their gravity sucks in anything nearby, including light and sound. Both the girls felt gravity trying to pull them into the immense hole. The black hole had a bright ring-like shape that gave off a glow, with a darker area inside. Both the ring and the area inside it represented light emitted by material falling into it.

"What's a black hole?" Pamela screamed in Marie's ear. It was the only way to hear each other in this crazy paranormal phenomenon.

"A black hole is a region of space-time from which nothing, not even light, can escape!" Marie screamed back.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak smartass!" Pamela yelled, and even in this madness Marie was able to spot a slight hint of sarcasm in the brainless girls' voice.

"It's kind of like the hole Alice fell in, you know in the movie Alice in wonderland." Marie explained."

"So this thing leads us to wonderland?" Pamela asked, dumbstruck.

"It's like talking to a chimp." Marie mumbled. Suddenly the black hole's gravity became more massive and started sucking in more. It was sucking everything in, tables, machines, conical flasks, light and even oxygen. Marie grabbed her friend and they both held onto a steel pipe that was stuck in the ground. The black hole's manifestation was merciless, its massive mouth seized anything nearby and left behind nothing but the two girls and an old, empty basement.

Suddenly everything became even stranger; the black hole stopped pulling things in! Both girl took a deep breath and felt the oxygen fill their lungs. There was light again and everything seemed to be back to normal. A shame Marie hadn't realized that it was just the silence before the storm. Out of nowhere there was an explosion of light, and instead of pulling everything in, things started gushing out. And I'm not talking about material things. The atoms of everything that was seized in were already torn apart. A strong wind, all the light it had sucked in, a wave of gravity smashed the two girls into the wall.

"What's . . . happe . . ." Pamela couldn't finish her sentence, the gravity was so thick and dense that it already hard to breath, not to mention talk. And then in a mere fraction of a second, four figures were thrown out of the black abyss and the black hole immediately closed behind them.

The two girls were both too busy regaining their breath and getting up to notice that four figures were staring at them from within the dark shadows.

"Ah!" Pamela suddenly screeched. Marie, who was still rubbing her eyes because of the sudden light, stopped immediately and swiftly turned her head around to see what was wrong with her friend.

"My hair is such a mess!" Marie sighed and knew it was meaningless to even comment about it. And she had just noticed that they weren't alone in the room anymore. She grabbed Pamela's wrist and pointed at the four figures that were hiding in the shadows.

"We've got company." Marie whispered silently.

"About fucking time you noticed us!" One of the figures yelled. He sounded annoyed, but it was quite difficult to figure that out since there was a certain distance. Marie just stood there, trying to figure out who they might be and what had just happened. There was a certain possibility that her brother had somehow opened a portal to another multiverse and got sucked in himself. Seeing that those four human sized figures were spit out of the portal meant that there was a theoretical possibility that her little brother wasn't torn apart the moment he got sucked up in the black hole, and might be in one of the other thousands multiverses. And it was highly possible that it was the multiverse these people were from. But it was still unknown to Marie who they were; she couldn't get a clear vision.

"Listen up you . . ." Before Pamela could finish that sentence Marie slapped her hand in front of her mouth and glared at her.

"You brainless idiot! You don't know who they are, or what powers they might have and yet you are about to insult them?" Pamela with her pervasive pattern of grandiosity just couldn't shut her hole and ignored the warning of her highly intelligent friend, thinking that she had watched too many geeky movies and had read too many of those stupid childish comic books. And so she went ahead anyway.

Maybe she would have been smart in some other parallel universe, but in this one, she absolutely was not. She would have observed the strange behavior of the unknown figured before screaming at them. But it was clearly obvious she did not.

"Look you freaks, just get the fuck out of your stupid emo corner and leave this fucking house, or I'll swear to god, I'll go get Isaac's death ray and . . ." Again, she was unable to finish her sentence. But this time, it was because of a whole different cause.

It was because it was kind of impossible to talk when someone was decapitating your head from your body. For Marie it had all happened so slowly, the silver haired guy and his triple bladed scythe came at them with inhuman speed and tore her flesh apart. He had only needed one deadly move. Razors on her skin, tearing her flesh in the most violent way. His laughter and his feral grin. A red liquid spewed out of Pamela as her beheaded body roughly crashed onto the floor. Marie stared in horror at the man in front of her. A sick smile spread on his face.  
>Eyes lighting the darkened sun. Tears slowly started trailing down her cheeks. Bringing him even more satisfaction. The sickest sound of them all, was that laugher of his. Filled with pure delight after such a dreadful view. The guy turned his back to them and snorted mockingly. "And what? You'll kill me?" his voice full of taunts. And then it finally hit Marie. He was Hidan. A member of Akatsuki, a fearsome criminal organization in Naruto. It made perfect sense! The way he looks, the taunting way he talked, the almost unnoticeable childish behavior, the fact that he had just brutally killed Pamela and already seemed to have forgotten her. And the fact that her little brother Isaac didn't really enjoy anything but science, except Anime, of course! And he especially loved the Naruto manga. So it would make sense if he had opened a portal to the Naruto universe, wouldn't it?<p>

Suddenly Marie noticed she was crying and was kneeling down on the bloody floor, next to Pamela's dead body. She really had been in her own thoughts, Marieland, as Isaac called it, and she hadn't even noticed what her body had been doing. It was reacting to how she felt. Unlike her mind, that had just been figuring out what had happened and what was going on. Ignoring the sickening sight and the fact that she had blood all over her. It almost felt like those two were two separate things, moving on their own. It was true that Humans are emotionally constructed beings. Most people are incapable of thinking logically in emotional situations. For it is in the wild disarray and dramatic disturbances of mortality, that fatality is awoken. People leave; this she had always understood, even from a very young age. But Pamela? Marie had never expected Pam to leave so suddenly, so . . . dramatically. The logical façade, the foundation that walled in her emotions like a concrete barrier crumbled. It all crumbled because Pam had just been slaughtered in front of her. It triggered a complete emotional breakdown. Inside Marie's consciousness, she was left to wallow in dark emptiness; a black hole of self-loathing and sadness.

Everything had such an huge impact on her that she had forgotten her surroundings and more importantly, the people surrounding her. The people that had brutally slaughtered her friend and were about to knock her out.

And so the four criminals did. Kisame only needed a slight movement to knock the girl out.

* * *

><p><strong>First I want to thank all the people that reviewd, alerted and favorited. Your all awsome ! And I'd like to thank my Beta-reader Blackcatgirl .<strong>

**So It was kind of hard for me to describe the black hole and eveything , but it turned out okay. So I hope you still like my story.**

**Please review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own naruto !**

* * *

><p>"Look little girl, we know you've been pretending to be asleep for the last half hour. But you see, as far as I still remember we're all ninjas and we can tell the difference between someone sleeping and faking." Kisame muttered, rather obnoxiously.<p>

Marie sighed inwardly. His action didn't surprise her. They had been silently watching her for over a half hour. They must have become bored with it. She had just been pretending so she could think, and they wouldn't bug her with threats, questions, or any kind of abuse. There were three things that had been on her mind the whole time. One, how was her little brother doing? Sure he was a genius, so if the Naruto universe was a math test he would come out of it alive and well. But it wasn't, it was a world full of fighting, and murdering, and war, and despair, and then here and there you had some nice people. But what if Orochimaru noticed the changes in the time-space continuum and started hunting Isaac down? What would he do to him? Kill him immediately? Experiment on him? Or use his genius mind to create another device and try to take over the world as she knew it? Two, what was going to happen to the world, the galaxy, the universe she knew? That small rip in the time-space continuum might have caused a chain reaction that was yet to come. She was too worried, and her head was too full of thoughts to even think rationally about it and come up with a mathematical formula. And third, her chances of survival. She was now in a room with four S-rank criminal ninja's, if they wouldn't have been ninjas her chances of survival would have gone up at least 45%. Even if they were different ninjas her chances of survival also would have gone up. Until Kisame interrupted her she was busy calculating her chance of survival over and over. She tried almost everything, different formulas and different variables. But no calculation came out with a survival chance higher than 51%.

Marie slowly opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. She noticed she was still in her basement; the only thing that was different was that she and the four people standing right in front of her had moved to another spot in the room. A less bloody one.

Marie lay on her back, her hands tied behind her. She tried to get up, so she could try and have some kind of a normal conversation with them, but she failed. It was kind of hard for her to get up with her hands tied behind her back; after all she wasn't a ninja or even an athletic person, for that matter. But luckily for her, Itachi supported her back a little with his foot so she could sit straight.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked with a grouchy undertone in his voice. He must be irritated, having to wait for a half hour. Marie took a deep breath and started thinking about whether she should answer or not, but unfortunately they didn't give our mathematical genius enough time to do the math. Because both Kakuzu and Hidan started to get impatient, and that is a dangerous thing.

"Just answer the fucking question!" Hidan said.

"Marie Milevá Harris." She muttered, helpless, not knowing what to do. Her mind was completely blank. Sure, she could threaten them with the government and their army and nuclear weapons, and say that the men with white coats would come and do experiments on them, but that wouldn't help her nor Isaac. It would only get her dead.

"That's a stupid name. Do you three also have such shitty names?" Hidan asked his companions, causing Marie to take a sudden interest in the silver haired man's behavior.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you don't know their names either?" She suddenly spat out, not sounding so helpless and fearful anymore. Marie had this thing going on, whenever something interested her or intrigued her she became slightly obsessed and started acting impulsive and fearless. The opposite of her normal behavior. Isaac always called it the Marie-Variable.

"No, I don't know them." Hidan replied. Being completely clueless about the fact that they were wearing the same cloaks and all had a scratch through their village symbols.

"Strange . . . " Marie muttered absently. She immediately went into thinking mode, closing herself off from the outside.

"What do you . . . Hey bitch I'm talkin' to you!" Hidan roared, already standing in a position to hit the poor girl.

"I'd be helpful if you wouldn't kill this woman either, she might hold valuable information." Itachi suddenly spoke, in his usual calm voice.

"He's right, haven't you noticed that the girl seemed confused when you told her that you didn't know our names? And besides that, we are wearing the same cloaks, we all have a scratch through our head bands, and we are all wearing similar rings. So we must be connected to each other somehow." Kakuzu added.

Both Hidan and Kisame took a very quick look at each other and shut their mouths. Both might have been feeling a tiny bit embarrassed as they hadn't noticed anything while the other two immediately had. Kisame coughed silently and sat down a few meters from the girl, giving her his most intense stare. She looked like she was muttering to herself, her lips moved rapidly but no sound came out.

"You're all suffering from Lacunar amnesia!" She suddenly screamed a little bit too eagerly. She looked like some wacko scientist that had just made a Nobel Prize worthy discovery. When she finally noticed that she had screamed it out a bit too loud, and saw confused faces staring at her, she explained everything that had just happened.

"You four are S-rank ninjas in a criminal organization called Akatsuki. That's why you are wearing same cloaks and all that. Four of you are divided in two teams, Hidan and Kakuzu are one team and Kisame and Itachi are another. You are from another universe. You see I have a little genius brother that made a device that created a hole in the space-time continuum, causing a portal to open in your universe and this one. And so you and my brother got sucked in, and since you came out in this universe, I assume my little brother also got spit out in your universe. That's the reason you're here! And the reason why you can't remember joining Akatsuki is because I think that you guys being sucked into the hole caused some kind of disturbance in the hippocampus." Why she left out certain things, like them being some Japanese cartoon in this universe, she didn't know. She had done it unconsciously.

She got confused looks again. "It's that thingy in your brain that is in control of your memory's and stuff."

"What was Lacunar Amnesia again?" Hidan asked, awed. He actually looked quite adorable, like he wasn't a villainously cruel killer but that one cute guy without any psycho religious habits that nervously tried to talk to you while waiting for the train to depart.

"Lacunar amnesia is the loss of memory about one specific event. It is a type of amnesia that leaves a gap in the record of memory." Marie ranted.

All four criminals looked at each other and seemed to have decided the same thing. Her story sounded crazy, but in this certain situation it was acceptable and maybe even quite believable. Marie felt confident that she would survive, none of them had tried to make any kind of threat in either a physical or mental way. But Marie lacked one thing, common female intuition. And like always, her intuition was wrong and she was about to find out.

"So . . . now that we have the information . . ." Hidan paused for a second, giving the fragile girl his finest grimace. "Can I kill her?" He sounded almost like a five year old asking his mother for candy. Sure their memories were lost, but their personality's hadn't really changed. That was something that she would love to experiment with, if she survived, of course.

Marie's eyes widened and she looked anxiously at the other three people. Her life, her fate lied in their hands right now. And that wasn't really comforting.

Marie's begging look stopped at Itachi and she hoped that he would be the one that would make sure Hidan spared her. Itachi noticed her doe-like eyes staring intensely at him and was about to speak up.

* * *

><p><strong>So first I'd like to thank MizukiXSuzumiya , and Ichigo1508 for reviewing ! And of course blackcatgirl for reviewing and chancing my horrible grammar mistakes.<strong>

**I'd appreciate it , if you reviewd and told me exactly what you thought about this chapter , about my OC and akatsuki. **

**And yes , the others will be in the story soon ! You people just wait !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so here's a new chapter. I'm trying a different writing style this chapter I'm writing it from Marie's point of view. Let me know if you think it's better or if I should just stick with the old writing style.**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>But he never did. My body is shaking, my palms are sweaty and my neck is icy cold. The steel of the triple-bladed scythe presses roughly against my neck. The sharp metal is digging right into my bare skin. But the strange thing is that I don't feel anything at all. I feel no pain, I have no sense of what is happening outside of my head. All I can think about right now is death. I have no desire to die, I desperately want to live. But it feels like I'm experiencing the last few minutes of my life. As if this is the last bit of oxygen I'm ever going to breathe in, the last few liters of blood my heart is ever going to be pumping around in my body.<p>

The worst thing of all is that I have no control of my body at all; I'm suffering from some sort of psychological shock. But that's not so strange, I have as a matter of fact, had more traumatic experiences in the last hour then I've ever had. I've lived a dead life. I wonder why I'm so scared to die; all I've done the past 10 years is die from the inside. I think I've never been alive to begin with. Maybe when I was a little girl, naïve and innocent, unknowing of the hard and destructive world I would face in a couple of years.

Ever since Isaac turned six, started to show signs of high intelligence and became my mother's sweetheart, all I have done is try to live up to my mother's strict and ridiculous expectations. And all I did is fail in her eyes. And the worst part of it, the part I don't get, was why dad left me behind with her. He betrayed his country to work for Russia. He betrayed me, and left me behind with nothing but insecurities about myself and everything. All he has been doing is working on top secret experiments deep down in Russia. All he cares about is money! And he rarely ever contacts me, or Isaac. He and mom shouldn't have had children in the first place; you should do such thing out of love, not because you want to reproduce and make highly intelligent mini versions of yourself.

All I want is to live before I die. I want to hug my father tightly one last time, I want the recognition of my mother, and I want Isaac safely back in this universe not _ever _living the same life as me. I want to go on a shopping trip in Milan, I want to learn how to surf in Australia, taught by a real aussie. And most of all I want to get drunk and smoke weed at least one time before I die. I know how selfish it sounds, and brain cell destructive, but I want all that before I die!

And out of nowhere I have control of my body again; it feels like I've been out of the real world for a long time but it has only been mere seconds. The images must have flashed through my mind.

"Why can't I fucking sacrifice her to Jashin?" Hidan screams, outraged. His scythe is still pressed against my skin, and I can feel that he started rapidly trembling. But by analyzing his features, I see it's not because he's scared or anything. No, it's because he's losing his temper. He dearly wants to sacrifice me to something insignificant like a god. Gods don't exist; I'm _absolutely _beyond positive about that! And anyone that murders like it's nothing because of something non-existing should be locked up. In a tight, secure, mental institute, and may they never see daylight again! This is one characteristic of Hidan that really irritates me.

"It's because we need her." The low voice of Kakuzu booms through the nearly empty basement. Of all people to save my ass I would have imagined him to be the last. But on the other hand, it makes sense. Kakuzu is one to act when there is something to gain. Thinking from his point of view, he gains more by letting me stay alive; I could show them how this world works, warn them of the dangers, teach them the rules of this society and help them live, provide them with food and money. I understand his point of view.

"And you, stop over analyzing everything. I've been watching you for a while and all you've done is sink into your own thoughts. It annoys me, stop doing it." Neither was this a shock, Kakuzu is an analytic type, and not one you want to keep waiting.

"Right. You're right . . . I should stop doing that!" All I can do right now is stutter; the man himself makes me more nervous than a whole army of Hidans.

"Talk, save your own ass or I'll let the moron sacrifice you to that idiotic religion of his." My breath stops in my throat. Would he really let the insane person kill me? Of course he would Marie! Think! He's an S-rank killer with a bad temper. If anyone wouldn't give a damn about you dying it would be him. Talk is what I have to do, talk! I can do it! Usually I talk more in situations when I'm nervous.

I take a deep breath and shake my head as far as I can shake it without beheading myself.

"Without me you're doomed. Every single one of you will utterly fail trying to live in this society." I look at the three in front of me. The facial expressions of Itachi and Kakuzu hadn't changed, they were still all emotionless. Kisame on the other hand doesn't like what I just said at all, he has a wide grimace on his face.

"Don't kill me, let me help you survive. Provide you with food and other supplies, and I'll try my hardest to get you back to your own universe. It might take a while, I'm not as smart as my little brother. But I'll try!" I sigh, that was one long and rapidly mumbled sentence. It's a miracle if they even understood what I just said. The silence makes me nervous, no one says a word. They only exchange looks, like they're communicating trough telepathy.

"So . . . what do you guys say? Do we have a deal?" My words don't come out very convincing. I sound more like a Chihuahua with a sore throat. But it seems like my arguments have worked in my favor. I feel the sharp weapon around my neck loosen and disappear and suddenly hear snickering behind me.

"So if we let you stay alive, you'll be our little slave?" I really want to face palm right now. This is the only thing he made out of my little speech? Me being his slave? Not in a hundred years! I'll help them and they won't kill me, it's a compromise! I'm not going to wipe his ass after he takes a dump, I'm not going to massage his feet, I'm not going to anything for him if he keeps acting like that!

"That's th-"

"Great, now get back in the kitchen and cook me some food woman. I'm hungry!" Hidan says, smirking and rubbing his belly. If I was a ninja, I would definitely kick his ass!

"Hidan get back, you'll survive a few more minutes without food. And if you don't, well then, there would be a pleasant silence." I look at Kakuzu and grin. Even without their memory they haven't changed at all. They still act the same towards each other.

"Oi, fuck you dickface!" Hidan reacts. But he listens to Kakuzu anyway and sits down. I can't help but smile. Hidan's reactions can be quite amusing.

"Good, now that I have everybody's attention. I would like to discuss some living matters with you four but first, could someone please untie my wrists? The position I'm in is highly uncomfortable." Itachi slowly approaches me and gently unties my wrists. I was finally able to sit comfortable and rubbed my sore wrists. I wonder how they found something to tie them together. But then again, they are ninjas. I'm positive they are very creative when it comes to these kinds of things.

"Girl!" I suddenly hear a loud and low voice booming through the room. It wakes me up from my own thoughts and I see the four men looking at me, two of them looking annoyed, one grinning and the other not showing any kind of facial expression.

"I'm sorry, I got kind of lost in thought." I mutter almost inwardly, still nervous. The eyes of predators focus on me. It's unnerving.

"Look Marie, we've all agreed that killing you is not an option-"

"Nobody asked my fucking opinion!" Hidan interrupts.

"That's because no one cares. " Kisame replies with a grin. I think he takes pleasure out of messing with people. And if there's one person that's easily agitated, it's Hidan. Itachi decides to clear his throat so that Hidan doesn't go ahead and start a fight with Kisame.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," He shot Hidan a famous Uchiha glare. "We are not going to kill you nor will we harm you. Most of us are just humans that you will be able to negotiate with. We will be willing to make compromises with you. It is your house, after all. So speak up without hesitation and we will listen." And those are the wise words of the infamous Uchiha. I like him, he's quiet and polite, he uses his brains and I feel like I can have a normal conversation with him. I give him a nod of recognition.

"I just want to set some simple rules. First rule is no sacrifice of living things because of a god or religion." And of course Hidan was going to protest.

"Can I ask a damn question?"

"Well, I would prefer that you didn't, but I won't go so far as to forbid it." Hidan gives me a sheepish look but goes on.

"I _need to_ sacrifice to Jashin, no bitch is going to tell me what I can and can't do!" Hidan is so predictable; I knew something vulgar and idiotic was going to come out of his mouth. I want to protest but someone beats me to it.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth? This is going to take a whole week if you won't just shut up and listen. So if you don't shut that fucking mouth of yours, I'll sew it closed." Ah sweet Kakuzu, people mostly describe you in rather dislikeable ways, but I'm starting to really enjoy your company.

I sighed. "Thank you Kakuzu."

"Anyways, I want to ask you to stay in this house. There are many reasons why I don't want you outside and I'll explain that later on but please just stay inside." I look around and they all nod in agreement.

"And third, don't break anything, don't eat all the food, don't go into rooms that I tell you not to go into, don't touch equipment that you don't know anything about without asking me how it works, don't bug my dogs, and no killing me in my sleep." I take a deep breath and look at the four men around me.

"Is that all right with you guys?" I ask out of politeness.

"Seems fair."

"Yeah , all right with me girly."

"Fuck no!"

"Hidan, shut up." They make me laugh; they react the ways I would expect them to react after reading the manga and watching the anime. My nervousness is finally over; I'm starting to feel kind of comfortable around them.

"So woman, where do I sleep? I want to eat and hit the sack, I'm tired!" Sometimes Hidan really acts in an immature way, he whines and acts whenever he wants, however he wants.

"Well, there's room outside in the doghouse, I'm absolutely sure you'll fit right in with my dogs." I answer, mocking Hidan.

"Wha-"

"Hidan, I'm just kidding, there are bedrooms upstairs and I'll order some Japanese for you guys." I interrupt him before he can go on a rampage and kill me.

"Just one thing." Kisame calmly spoke up.

"What do we do with her?" He asks, pointing at Pamela's dead body.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you liked this chapter. I'd love it if you'd leave a review , I really appreciate feedback! I always want to improve. And what do you think of my OC Marie?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely people , happy new year everybody. May 2014 be an awesome rockin' year for all of you. So I saw that my last update was in may. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. I'm about to start writing a new chapter , so this week there will be an update. I'm just having a little trouble with my writers block.**

_**Sorry for the long wait everyone**_

**_xoxo-_**


End file.
